PAP 0-piloto
este es el episodio piloto de PAP historia archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ comienza en sinnoh, en pueblo caelestis, cintia habia dado luz a una niña, la llamo xiorama, pero xiorama nacio con un poder inmenso, lo que provoco la ambicion de muchos villanos, y el peligro empezo apenas la profesora juniper y dianta se iban de la casa '-pueblo caelestis' '- 09:00' archivo:Profesora Juniper Estilo MM.pngarchivo:MM dianta.pngadios :D Archivo:Cintia_mm.pngarchivo:Profesor Cipres MM.pngadios :) '-mientras tanto en los arbustos-' archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png CUANDO VAMOS A ASALTAR LA CASA!50px archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png CÁLLENSE!!, acaso quieren que la policia nos descubra y nos haga miercoles? archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png eehhhh.....nope? Archivo:WTH.png archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png 50px de todos los reclutas disponibles, helio me encargo a los novatos??...BAH no importa, solo esperen a la señal ok '-2 horas despues, en la casa' archivo:Profesor Cipres MM.pngvaya es la tercera Archivo:Cintia_mm.pnglo se, aun no lo puedo creer. sera un poco dificil crias a 3 niños, pero valdra mucho la pena archivo:Profesor Cipres MM.pnglo se '-alguien toca la puerta-' Archivo:Cintia_mm.png uh, quien sera?'-revisa el visor de la puerta-' archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ cintia y el profesor cipres se trauman al ver al comandante saturno a fuera archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.pngABRAN LA PUERTA!!! Archivo:Cintia_mm.png UH!! que..que?, que hace el equipo galaxia aqui?? archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png señora.., solo vinimos a charlar un poquito archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png no vinimos a secuestrar a la bebe recien nacida porque tiene el "aura interior" pero mas poderoso? archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png CALLATE RECLUTA SIN NOMBRE! QUIERES DELATARNOS? 50px archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngmi nombre es claris Archivo:Emoticono_agobiado.png Archivo:Cintia_mm.png QUE??, cariño nececito que me hagas un favor!! huye con xiorama, calista y mike por la puesta trasera!! archivo:Profesor Cipres MM.png que?, pe-pero que hay de ti!! Archivo:Cintia_mm.png yo voy a estar bien archivo:Profesor Cipres MM.png eh..esta bien archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ el profesor cipress se lleva a xiorama, mike y a calista a un lugar seguro Archivo:Cintia_mm.png garchomp SAL! archivo:cara de garchomp.png garchomp! archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png si no abren la puerta, lo haremos nosotros por nuestra propia cuenta! archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png pero no tenemos pokemon archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png YO LO HARE!!.....hame...kame..HAAAAA...uh, porque no funciono?? Archivo:WTH.png en dragon ball z si funciona archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png que infantil eres ._. archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png O POR ARCEUS, MI AMOR :3 archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png QUE NO SOY TU NOVIA!! >:c archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png oh jo jo adoro cuando te haces la dificil 50px archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png what o_o, bah no importa, purugly adelante!! archivo:cara de purugly.png purugly archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ pero ellos no sabian que cintia planeaba algo para detenerlos Archivo:Cintia_mm.png muy bien, garchomp cuando yo diga, ok? archivo:cara de garchomp.png garchomp!! archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png purugly, USA ARAÑASO CONTRA LA PUERTA!! archivo:cara de purugly.png PURU- Archivo:Cintia_mm.png ahora garchomp!! usa cola dragon!! archivo:cara de garchomp.png GARCHOMP archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ cintia abrio la puerta haciendo que la cola dragon de garchomp le diera al purugly de venus archivo:cara de purugly.png pu..ru....gly archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png WHAT!! Archivo:WTH.png, aghh me las pagaras!!..uh? archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ pero cuando volvio a mirar, cintia y garchomp ya se habian ido archivo:Saturno Estilo MM.png se fueron...SE LOS CHUPARON LOS ALIENS!! 50px archivo:Venus-Mars Estilo MM.png no idota, se fueron mientras no los veiamos archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png EWE 50px archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ mientras tanto, el profesor cipress y cintia vieron que xiorama si tenia el aura interior, ellos tuvieron que ir a darla en adopcion a alguien de confianza que la crie y la proteja y la entrene, ellos fueron a la isla hierro, ahi vivia alguien que si puede cuidar de xiorama, su nombre era riley archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ yo..porque? Archivo:Cintia_mm.png eres el unico a quien conosco con el aura interior, tu puedes criar, proteger y entrenar a xiorama sin problema, ademas, isla hierro es un lugar impensable para buscar a alguien archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ lo se, pero es que no soy bueno para la paternidad archivo:Profesor Cipres MM.png para eso, toma archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ cipres le da a riley un libro de paternidad archivo:Profesor Cipres MM.png me lo dio el profesor abedul cuando tube a calista, ahora es tuyo archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ gracias Archivo:Cintia_mm.png riley, promete que que protegeras, criaras y entrenaras a xiorama, hasta que tenga la edad para irse de viaje archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ lo prometo archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ y lo prometido fue cumplido '-11 años despues-' '-isla hierro, 08:30 am' archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ xiorama! baja! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama baja las escaleras archivo:Xiorama MM.png si papa? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ te acuerdas que siempre quisistes empesar tu viaje archivo:Xiorama MM.png si, espera, ya lo puedo empesar? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ si, mira, ves este huevo? archivo:Huevo Riolu.png ...... archivo:Xiorama MM.png si, esta a punto de eclosionar, no archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ asi es archivo:Huevo Riolu.png ...... 40px riolu!! archivo:Xiorama MM.png es un riolu :D archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ riolu, ella es xiorama, sera tu entrenadora y tu nueva amiga archivo:Xiorama MM.png hol- 40px riolu ._. archivo:Xiorama MM.png uh? porque se comporta asi? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ a veces eso pasa, pero no te preocupes, recuerda, si tratas a tus pokemon bien, ellos te trataran igual y te apoyaran en las buenas y en las malas archivo:Xiorama MM.png esta bien archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ en eso, riley ve al equipo galaxia e a traves de la ventana archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ WTF? archivo:Xiorama MM.png uh?, padre que pasa? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ eeh.. nada, no es nada, xiorama,tengo un asunto muy urgente, asi que debo irme, y no me busques archivo:Xiorama MM.png pero porque no puedo buscart- archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ SOLO NO LO HAGAS, porfavor archivo:Xiorama MM.png o..ok archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ riley se fue a combatir contra el equipo galaxia, mientras tanto xiorama se fue al otro lado de la isla para entrenar a riolu antes de partir a ciudad canal archivo:Xiorama MM.png muy bien riolu, usa palmeo contra esa roca 40px (flojeando) riolu 50px archivo:Xiorama MM.png uh? riolu! que haces? obedece!! 40px riolu :/ archivo:Xiorama MM.png no importa, regresa a tu pokeball archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ pero riolu no queria ir a la pokeball, por lo que tiro la pokeball al suelo 40px RIOLU >:c archivo:Xiorama MM.png QUE OBEDESCAS 40px riolu D:< (usa palmeo contra xiorama, pero lo logra esquivar) archivo:Xiorama MM.png uh...por...porque.....porque hicistes eso.....(sale corriendo) 40px riolu >:(...... archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ en eso, riolu ve a 2 reclutas galaxia 40px riolu? archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png que era lo que jupiter nos mando hacer? archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png secuestrar a la hija de riley, cuantas veces tengo que decirte ._. 40px O_O riolu! archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png shhhh, creo que escuche a un pokemon 40px RIOLU!! D: archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ mientras tanto xiorama archivo:Xiorama MM.png T_T...porque iso eso....porque esto de ser entrenadora es tan dificil.. '-flasback-' archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ a veces eso pasa, pero no te preocupes, recuerda, si tratas a tus pokemon bien, ellos te trataran igual y te apoyaran en las buenas y en las malas '- fim del flash back-' archivo:Xiorama MM.png eso fue lo que paso....no lo trate bien....todo fue mi CULPA! D:...debo buscarlo, debo encontrar a riolu!! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ en eso xiorama escucha disparos archivo:Xiorama MM.png O_O a..aaa.....acaso eso fue..oh no! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama se dirige hasta el lugar de los disparos archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png VUELVE ACA, que no tengamos pokemon, no significa que no podamos vencerte! 40px riolu :p archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png VEN ACA!! 40px riolu >:( archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ pero riolu mientra esquivava las balas, no se dio cuenta de una que venia directo hacia su pata derecha 40px RIO! D: archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ en eso, xiorama llega justo a tiempo archivo:Xiorama MM.png RIOLU!, oh no que te an hecho archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png uh? y tu quien eres? archivo:Xiorama MM.png no, la pregunta es, quienes son ustedes? archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png SOMOS EL EQUIPO GALAXIA, PLANEANDO CREAR UN NUEVO UNIVERSO archivo:Xiorama MM.png nunca e oido sobre ustedes, y eso de crear un nuevo universo?, ustedes entan locos, y que le estaban haciendo a riolu??? archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png nunca as oido de nosotros? y nos estas diciendo locos??, que hija de perra, y que le estamos haciendo a este pokemon? pues este pokemon se estaba burlando de nosotros impidiendo que secuestraramos a la hija de riley!! archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png callate!!, que nos delatas!! archivo:Xiorama MM.png que...que?? archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png bueno al menos podremos secuestrarla ella, no podemos tener a un testigo, pero primero tenemos que terminar con este pequeñin >:D 40px rio..:( archivo:Xiorama MM.png NOO D: archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama interfiere en el disparo, haciendo que la bala cayera directo a su brazo archivo:Xiorama MM.png ahhh D: 40px riolu! D:> archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png joder se a interferido, no importa, esto es como 2 pajaros de un disparo 40px riolu >:( archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ en eso, riolu defiende a xiorama utilisando maxima aura contra los reclutas galaxia archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png aahhh yolo!! archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png CORRE FORES archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png @_x archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.png ya no corras fores!! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ los reclutas galaxia se van archivo:Xiorama MM.png riolu estas bien? 40px (debilitado) rio..lu :c archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama, con una caja de primeros auxilios que tenia en el bolso, le curo la pata a riolu, luego ella se curo el brazo, despues le da a riolu una baya aranja archivo:Xiorama MM.png aggh...mucho mejor, riolu..ahora te sientes mejor? 40px (asciende la cabesa en señal de la respuesta si) riolu archivo:Xiorama MM.png perdon....todo fue mi culpa, si te hubiera tratado mejor, nada de esto hubiera pasado, me perdonas 40px (asciende la cabesa otra ves) riolu :D archivo:Xiorama MM.png tenemos que ir a rescatar a papa! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama y riolu se dirigen hasta donde esta riley, mientras tanto... archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png te exijo que me digas donde esta tu hija!! archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ cuantas veces te dije que no!! y les exijo que se vayan!!! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png lucario >:( archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png nope >:D archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png jaja, y quien nos manda? archivo:Xiorama MM.png equipo galaxia, SERAS VENCIDO!! 40px riolu!! archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png 50px archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png pffffff una niña y un pequeño pokemon, en serio, esos son tus refuersos riley? JAJAJAJAJA archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png JAJAJA archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png cayense, yo soy la unica que se puede hacer la risa maligna >:( archivo:Soldado Galaxia Mujer Estilo MM.pngarchivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png ok 50px archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ xiora! que haces aqui? archivo:Xiorama MM.png vine a rescatarte papa!! archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png vaya vaya, papa? con que esa es tu hija eh >:D archivo:Xiorama MM.png O_O creo que ya la cague 40px 50px archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png jejeje, esto sera pan comido archivo:Soldado Galaxia Estilo MM.png pero jefa, aqui ni hay pan archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png es una expresion idiota!, aggh como sea, skuntank sal! Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png skuntank! archivo:Jupiter Estilo MM.png usa gaz venenoso! Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png skun- archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ no respiren el aire y vamonos!! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ riley, xiorama, riolu y lucario logran escapar y se van a un lugar seguro archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ estan bien? archivo:Xiorama MM.png si, esepto por mi brazo y la pierna derecha de riolu archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ que..que? que le paso a tu brazo y a la pierna derecha de riolu archivo:Xiorama MM.png fueron unos reclutas galaxia, no tenian pokemon, pero si tenia revolver archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ oh..no, xiora, esa fue la rason por la que no queria que se metieran archivo:Xiorama MM.png perdon archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ *sigh* casi rompo la promesa que le hise a tus padres archivo:Xiorama MM.png uh? mis padres? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ O_O creo la cague Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png 50px archivo:Xiorama MM.png padre, que esta pasando archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ *sigh* creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad, "todo comenzo en pueblo caelestis, hace 11 años, la campeona cintia y su esposo, el profesor cipress, tubieron a su tercera hija, esa eres tu, pero tu nacistes con un don muy poderoso, lo que desperto la ambicion de muchos villanos, tu madre y tu padre no tubieron otra opcion que entregarme a ti, ellos confiaron en mi para que te protegiera, te criara y te entrenara, tu madre despues le a dicho sobre esto a tus 2 tias, la profesora juniper y la campeona de kalos, dianta" archivo:Xiorama MM.png no crei que tanta gente mala me quisiera secuestrar por mi aura interior, espera, eso significa que............tu no eres mi padre.. archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ lo lamento....no queria decirte porque se me hacia dificil archivo:Xiorama MM.png ............no importa archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ .......oye cuando partia el barco a ciudad canal archivo:Xiorama MM.png a las 10:00 y son las.....09:47??? 40px riolu! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama, riolu, riley y lucario se dirigen al puerto Archivo:Marinero estilo MM.png mmmm creo que no vendra mas nadi- archivo:Xiorama MM.png ESPERAAAA Archivo:Marinero estilo MM.png espera, ahi viene alguien mas archivo:Xiorama MM.png *anf* es..*anf*..peren..*anf* Archivo:Marinero estilo MM.png no era necesario correr, te desde aqui desde aqui archivo:Xiorama MM.png40px 50px archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ espera! xiora, ten esto archivo:Xiorama MM.png uh, una pulsera? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ no es cualquier pulsera, es una mega-pulsera, me la dio un señor de alta estatura, no me dijo que era lo que hace, solo me dijo que este objeto es util, por lo que debe servirte a ti archivo:Xiorama MM.png pero como voy saber como funciona? archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ creo que eso lo tendras que descubrir tu misma archivo:Xiorama MM.png mm ok archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ por cierto xiora, ten cuidado, mientras estes en tu viaje, practica tu aura interior para perfeccionarla, si no perfeccionas a tiempo, se volvera inestable archivo:Xiorama MM.png que miedo, prometo perfeccionarla! archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ bien, xiora no le digas a nadie sobre tu don, ok archivo:Xiorama MM.png ok Archivo:Marinero estilo MM.png vas a entrar o no? archivo:Xiorama MM.png agh a cierto! archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama y riolu se montan en el barco archivo:Xiorama MM.png adios! 40px riolu :D archivo:Riley estilo MM.png‎ mis mejores deseos! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png lucario :D archivo:Cresselia_narradora_cara_MM.png‎ xiorama y riolu ahora se dirigen a ciudad canal, que les esperara alla? recuerde, este no es el final de un capitulo........es el comienso de una nueva aventura Archivo:Recluta dark hombre MM.png jefe encontramos señales de aura poderosa!! Archivo:Kracma (sombra) MM.png mmmm aura poderosa? interesante, y de donde proviene? Archivo:Recluta dark hombre MM.png viene de......, eh una chica, no, la señal proviene de 2 chicas? Archivo:Kracma (sombra) MM.png 2 chicas eh? pues traiganmelas!...jejeje..ajajajaja..WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA hechos importantesCategoría:Episodios * xiorama empiesa su viaje * empiesa la serie PAP * aparece el equipo galaxia curiosidades * riley dijo que la mega-pulsera se la dio un señor de alta estatura, el se estaba refiriendo a A.Z * maxima aura es un movimiento inventado * al final aparece el equipo dark, pero no es una aparcion oficial * cuando riley dice "mis mejores deseos" hace referencia a cillan, protagonista de la serie blanco y negro en el anime * cuando saturno trato de hacer un hame-kame ha y no funciono, hace referencia dragon ball * cuando saturno dice "callate recluta sin nombre" hace referecia a que todos los reclutas de una organizacion siempre son anonimos * cuando uno de los reclutas grita "corre fores!" hace referencia al meme "corre forest!" * la esena en la que xiorama y riolu salen corriendo hacia el barco, pero el marinero les dice que no era necesario ir apurado, hace referencia a una esena de la pelicula "buena suerte charlie, es navidad", excepto que en la pelicula era un avion y no un barco